Poor Ichigo
by Zen Hikari
Summary: Ketika Ichigo harus berhadapan dengan Rukia dan jam weker imut-tak-berdosa


Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Like.

**Poor Ichigo**

**xxxx**

Kurosaki Ichigo berlari di sepanjang lorong sekolah tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu, sampai di kelas dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit. Jika tidak, entah hukuman apa lagi yang akan ia dapatkan dari Ichimaru-sensei. Mengingat sensei-nya itu memang menganut asas disiplin yang sangat kuat. Salahkan hobinya menonton pertandingan sepak bola hingga hampir dini hari dan salahkan juga jam weker berbentuk _strawberry_ miliknya yang mendadak rusak disaat seperti ini. Merepotkan! Akhirnya sampai juga ia di depan sebuah pintu bercat coklat tua. Itu pintu kelasnya. Setelah mengatur napasnya sejenak, Ichigo mengetuk pintu itu dua kali dan menunggu. Tapi kenapa lama sekali tidak ada jawaban? Kalau dihitung-hitung ia sudah hampir menunggu selama hampir lima menit. Ichigo coba mengetuk sekali lagi. Kali ini ditambah aksi mengintip kedalam kelas lewat jendela di sampingnya. Dan apa yang ia lihat sukses membuat pemuda berambut orange itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kelas dalam keadaan kosong! Sejenak ia diam dan berpikir. Kemudian ia menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau Ichimaru-sensei mengajar kimia dan itu artinya mereka sedang berada di laboratorium! Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi, Ichigo kembali berlari.

**xxxx**

"Maaf saya terlambat, sensei!" Ichigo berkata dibarengi dengan gerakan membungkuk dalam-dalam, napasnya masih terengah. Ichimaru-sensei menghentikan kegiatannya menulis rumus-rumus kimia di _white board_ dan menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Wah, kau hari ini sepertinya sedang bersemangat, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi sensei-nya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau gunakan sisa semangatmu untuk mengerjakan tugas yang sudah aku berikan. Sekarang, silahkan bergabung dengan kelompok Abarai-kun," Ichimaru berkata sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu berbalik dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda karena kedatangan Ichigo.

"Eh?" Ichigo memasang wajah terkejut. Apa Ichimaru-sensei sedang sakit? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia jadi baik begitu?

"Kurosaki-kun, jangan biarkan kelompokmu menunggu terlalu lama."

Kata-kata itu segera membuat Ichigo melangkah ke bangku yang diduduki Renji, Rukia, Ishida dan Orihime.

"Untung saja kali ini kau selamat." Bisik Renji sambil pura-pura mencatat.

Ichigo menaikkan bahunya dan berkata, "yah, mungkin suasana hati Ichimaru-sensei hari ini sedang baik. Atau kencannya dengan Matsumoto-sensei kemarin berjalan lancar."

Sedangkan Renji hanya manggut-manggut sok paham.

**xxxx**

"Besok aku tunggu di taman jam sepuluh tepat. Jangan terlambat." Rukia berkata dengan penuh penekanan, terutama pada kata-kata 'jangan terlambat'.

Ichigo menelan ludah mendengarnya kata-kata, ehm, pacarnya barusan. Sepertinya situasi akan jadi sedikit sulit. Pertama, Ichigo sudah terlanjur berjanji mengajak Rukia kencan hari minggu besok dan ia tidak mungkin membatalkan kencan itu mengingat betapa berat usahanya untuk membujuk (memaksa) Nii-sama Rukia a.k.a Kuchiki Byakuya agar membiarkan adik semata wayangnya pergi berkencan dengan seorang pemuda berambut orange a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo. Kedua, Ichigo bukan seorang morning person alias bukan tipe orang yang suka bangun pagi. Jadi, jam sepuluh itu termasuk masih subuh bagi Ichigo yang biasanya menghabiskan hari minggunya di tempat tidur paling tidak sampai jam dua belas siang! Yah, agak memprihatinkan memang. Ketiga, jam weker superimut berbentuk strawberry hadiah dari pacar tersayangnya kali ini sedang absen dari tugas mulianya, yaitu membangunkan Ichigo dengan suara yang amat sangat keras sekali itu. Sepertinya pepatah 'kecil-kecil cabe rawit' cocok untuk si jam weker imut.

Singkatnya, jam wekernya rusak! Alarm di _handphone_? Entah apa yang sudah Ichigo lakukan pada benda malang tersebut hingga kehilangan fungsi _alarm_-nya. Bagaimana ini? Ichigo belum mau hidupnya berakhir di tangan Rukia kalau ia sampai terlambat di kencan mereka. Atau kemungkinan yang paling parah, Rukia akan mengadu macam-macam pada Byakuya Nii-sama nya yang mengakibatkan hubungannya dengan si mungil Kuchiki itu akan berakhir dalam tempo yang sesingkat singkatnya. Ok, sepertinya pikiran Ichigo mulai terserang virus lebay.

"Besok aku pasti tidak akan terlambat, Rukia. Kau tenang saja."

Sumpah! Ichigo merasa sangat menyesal setelah mengatakan kalimat itu. Dengan intonasi yang penuh percaya diri pula!

Rukia tersenyum puas mendengarnya, "kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Ichi."

Ichigo mengangguk dan melambai sekilas pada Rukia.

**x****xxx**

Keputusan Ichigo sudah bulat. Sore ini ia siap untuk menjalani misi tingkat tinggi yang mempertaruhkan statusnya sebagai, ehm, pacar Kuchiki Rukia. Ditemani sahabatnya yang paling terpercaya, Abarai Renji, Ichigo dengan penuh keyakinan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangunan dengan papan nama super besar yang bertuliskan 'URAHARA SHOP'.

"Permisi!" teriak Ichigo dengan noraknya setelah mereka sampai di depan toko.

Renji yang merasa malu dengan tingkah temannya itu segera menyeret Ichigo ke dalam toko dan membawanya ke arah rak yang memajang beraneka pernak pernik lucu, termasuk jam weker.

Setelah berbasa-basi sedikit dengan pemilik toko yang berpenampilan nyentrik, mereka pun mulai melaksanakan misi : mencari jam weker baru untuk Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa semua bentuknya norak begini, sih?' omel Ichigo sambil membolak balik jam berbentuk kelinci di tangannya. Sekedar informasi, salah satu kriteria memilih jam weker yang baik dan benar menurut Ichigo adalah yang bentuknya normal.

Dan di toko ini, Ichigo belum menemukan satu pun yang masuk kriteria 'normal' itu.

Renji hanya bisa membatin, _'sama noraknya denganmu, tahu!'_

"Ayolah, Ichigo. Kau tidak bisa lebih cepat sedikit? Kau mau yang bentuknya bagaimana, sih? Bentuk Babon?"

"Hm, ide bagus. Tapi sayangnya di sini tidak ada yang bentuk Babon."

Cukup sudah! Kesabaran Renji benar-benar habis kali ini. Dengan kasar, diambilnya satu jam berbentuk kelinci dan segera menarik Ichigo dari situ. Yang benar saja! Renji masih banyak urusan dibandingkan menemani Ichigo menghabiskan waktu memilih jam weker.

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh perjalan yang cukup (baca: sangat) melelahkan bersama Renji, Ichigo sampai juga di kamarnya yang nyaman. Setelah makan malam dan sedikit 'mengobrol' dengan keluarganya yang 'unik', Ichigo memilih untuk segera tidur saja. Menyiapkan tenaga dan pikiran untuk kencannya besok. Hah, sepertinya kencan kali ini perlu dicatat dalam sejarah hidup seorang Kurosaki Ichgo, sang Pangeran Telat dari Karakura High School. Mengingat betapa beratnya perjuangan yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati gadis imut (kalau tidak mau dibilang 'kecil') bermata violet nan indah, Kuchiki Rukia. Ehem, maaf, sepertinya kali ini Author yang terserang virus lebay.

Tanpa sadar, bibir Ichigo membentuk sebuah senyuman samar ketika mengingat semua kenangan itu. Dan perlahan, kelopak mata Ichigo mulai terpejam.

Sekarang kita tunggu saja, apakah kencan IchiRuki akan berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan seperti jalan tol?

Semoga saja begitu.

**xxxx**

Seorang gadis sedang duduk dengan gelisah di bangku panjang yang berada di taman kota Karakura. Wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan yang luar biasa. Sesekali matanya sibuk melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Hampir dua jam gadis itu menunggu seseorang yang kemarin mengatakan 'aku tidak akan terlambat' padanya.

Lalu kenapa si Pangeran Telat itu belum datang juga?_ Handphone-_nya juga tidak bisa dihubungi.

Benar-benar membuat jengkel stadium akhir.

Baru saja gadis itu ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah rumah Ichigo, yang bersangkutan ternyata telah sampai dihadapannya lengkap dengan kondisi yang 'sedikit' memprihatinkan. Baju dan rambut yang acak-acakan, keringat berlebih, dan jangan lupakan napas yang ngos-ngosan akibat terlalu semangat berlari di minggu siang yang cerah ini.

"Rukia…. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Ichigo berkata dengan wajah yang dibuat penuh penyesalan, berharap pacarnya ini bisa sedikit luluh.

Rukia memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan paling mematikan yang ia punya. Dua jam bukan waktu yang singkat, tahu!

"Kau tahu, Ichi? Aku menunggumu hampir dua jam!_ Handphone_-mu juga mati! Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku… Aku terlambat bangun."

Suara Ichigo begitu lirih tapi sukses membuat Rukia berteriak kaget, "APA?"

"Terlambat bangun." Ulang Ichigo.

"Kok bisa? Jam wekermu memangnya kenapa, hah?"

"Tenang Rukia, jam wekerku rusak," Ichigo buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat Rukia yang hampir 'meledak', "tapi aku sudah beli yang baru kok, cuma ada yang aneh…"

"Jangan banyak alasan, Ichi!" potong Rukia cepat.

"Ayolah, Rukia….. kita 'kan masih bisa kencan. Jangan marah,ya."

Setelah Ichigo berusaha mati-matian meyakinkan Rukia, akhirnya kencan mereka hari ini lolos dari kata 'batal'.

Untunglah.

**xxxx**

Setelah memastikan Rukia sampai di rumahnya dengan selamat sentosa, Ichigo berjalan pulang sambil tetap memikirkan ada apa sebenarnya dengan jam weker miliknya. Padahal ia ingat dengan jelas kalau ia sudah mensetel jam weker imut-tapi-nyebelin itu sebelum tidur. Lalu dimana masalahnya? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang tapi sayangnya di jalan yang ia lewati tidak ada rumput yang tumbuh.

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang Onii-chan," Yuzu menyambut Ichigo dengan senyuman yang super cerah, "bagaimana kencannya?"

Ichigo sempat menjawab singkat sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya, "sukses."

Yah, tidak terlalu sukses sih.

Ichigo segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan menyambar jam weker imut-tapi-nyebelin itu dari meja kecil di samping kasurnya.

Setelah beberapa saat mengamati dengan seksama, Ichigo sampai pada suatu kesimpulan yang brilian. Jam weker imut-tapi-nyebelin itu belum terisi benda kecil yang benama baterai, Saudara-saudara!

Sekarang Ichigo hanya bisa menatap pasrah pada jam weker imut-tak-berdosa yang ada di tangannya.

_Poor _ Ichigo.

**End**

An: saya kembali dengan fic baru ^^. Kali ini saya mencoba perutungan di jalur humor.

Maaf, kalau bahasanya terkesan kaku, alur yang terlalu cepat, dan banyak kekurangan lainnya di fic ini.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.


End file.
